


Eternity

by Merfilly



Category: Egyptian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isis knows love is stronger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

She wandered the world they had ruled, weeping, searching for him. He had been taken from her, tricked and cruelly betrayed. Their brother, wishing him ill, wanting what was his had done this horrible thing.

But they were fated. She would have her undying husband, would use the craft of magic and love to bring about the new life they had been robbed of.

Eternity was long, but love was stronger.

Her brother-husband, now bound to the dead, would move on to rule justly in his new realm, and their son would one day avenge him and his mother's tears.


End file.
